Vacation
by Aramantha
Summary: Renesmee, Bella, Edward and Jacob go to Isle Esme for Renesmee's 18th birthday. We all know that Edward and Jacob don't get on but how far will Edward go to keep him away from his daughter? Short Story!
1. Isle Esme

**This story is based on the relationship between Renesmee and Jacob, please review and emjoy :) xxxx**

**Chapter 1 - Isle Esme**

**Renesmee**

It was my eighteenth birthday and my parents let me have my birthday wish, we're going to Isle Esme. Everyone has seemed to have been in the last sixteen years apart from me, my parents come here every wedding anniversary and leave me in the care of Rosalie and Emmett which was fun... most of the time. If Rose and Em had an argument or fight before I got there then Rose just moans about anything and everything and Em doesn't wanna go hunting or do anything.

Dad helped me into the boat, then my mum... even though she was a vampire she was still very unco-ordinated, I was glad that I didn't get that gene. Dad got in then Jacob. Yes Jacob. I pleaded and pleaded to let him come with us and mum finally gave in, she's always the first to cave then she would convince dad that it was a good idea.

"Remind me why I agreed for you to come with us" he said annoyed when Jacob accidently stood on his foot. I didn't think he would even feel it but I suppose with Jacob being a werewolf an all he did feel it.

I felt bad for Jacob, all my dad does is shout at him and be mean to him but Jacob sticks it out because he said that he wants to be with me and be with me he is. About a month ago Jacob asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend which of course I did but telling dad was one of the hardest things that I've done.

_Flashback_

_I sat mum and dad down opposite me and Jacob and I made Jacob promise to block his thoughts because I wanted them to hear it from me, not Jacob's mind. "Well?" mum questioned. _

_Jacob took my hand under the table and I took a deep breath "Me and Jacob... well we're, we're erm... we're dating" I said and waited for the shouting and fighting. _

_"No your not" dad said, mum gave us a small smiled and placed her hand ontop of dad's "Ren, I want better for my daughter, a werewolf! A werewolf... especially Jacob Black is not good enough for you"_

_Jacob rolled his eyes "I am here you know"_

_Dad turned away from me and faced Jacob "Good. Then you can hear what I'm saying and realise that you are not good enough for her"_

_After that things just exploded, dad and Jacob ended up outside about ti fight eachother, me and mum just rolled our eyes at the normal-ness and went to the living toom to watch a movie in the TV "C'mon old man" I heard Jacob say. Me and mum giggled at the phrase and went back to watching the movie._

_End Flashback_

Dad managed to park the boat even though the water was really choppy and I stared at the house in amazment. It was absolutly beautiful and I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the house, I could tell Jacob was behind me because I could feel the heat radiating from him and I could smell him.

"OK. Jacob, your room is at the top of the stairs and turn right then go to the very last room. Ren, your room is at the top of the stairs, turn left then go to the very last room" dad informed us as we entered the house.

**Edward**

I hated Jacob being with Ren, like I said the day she told me they were dating... she deserved someone better then him. I wanted him as far as possible from my little girl whilst we were staying here, there was no way he was sleeping in the same half of the house.

There was a time we all went to the beach, about two months ago, it was late at night so there was no one who could see us and of course Jacob had to come with us, Bella had her bikini on and went into the water and I instantly followed in my swim shorts. "You guys coming in?" Bella asked and Ren nodded.

She was in a bikini! No, she was going to go home and put something appropriate on "Edward, she's seventeen" Bella whispered next to me, she must of seen my anger. I tuned into Jacob's head, I wanted to know what he was thinking about my little girl.

_Woah! Ren isn't a little girl no more... all woman_

Jacob couldn't have my wife so he's going after my daughter... I don't think so.

"Your just making yourself more angry" she said again, she moved infront of me and kissed me and i happilt kissed her back. I can't imagine kissing anyone else now that I had Bella forever. "I love you" she said and kissed me again.

She was always good at distracting me from something "I love you too"

**Jacob**

If I didn't love Ren then I wouldn't even be here, putting up with all this crap from Edward. Why can't he see that I love her even though I hadn't told her yet I was going too but I thought even Edward could figure that out. Bella did, that day we told her we were together.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Jake, can I speak to you for a minute" she glanced to Edward and Ren "Alone" I nodded and we went far enough away from the house so that they couldn't hear us "Do you love her?" she asked. _

_I nodded in responce "Alot... Bells I think, no I know she's the one for me. I want you and Edward to accept that I love her and I want you to know that I wouldn't hurt her... ever" _

_Bella listened and when I finished she spoke "Good. I only want the best for my little girl, if you love her then I know she'll be looked after... and Jake I know that you wouldn't hurt her because you know if you do you got the Cullen family on your back" _

_Me and Bella laughed "Honestly though Jake, I know you'll take care of her and that's good enough for me"_

_End Flashback_

There was a knock at my door "Come in" I called out and seconds later Ren was standing infront of me.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked, I nodded in responce "OK, I'll go get ready and I'll meet you out there in five" she kissed my cheek and left my room.

**Renesmee**

I went back to my room and looked through my bikini's and found the perfect one. I got it out of my suit case and looked at it with a smile, this should get his blood going. It was a pink and white stripped Bandeau bikini top with matching bikini bottoms. I put a maxi dress over it and picked up my towel and made my way outside.

When I got here he was already there, he was waering normal black swim shorts but he looked so sexy with all his muscles and everything, things were going to get intresting.


	2. Whilst The Parents Are Away

**OK guys, here's chapter 2, enjoy. Review and suscribe Much Love xoxoxo**

**Renesmee**

I took the dress off and was standing there infront of him in my bikini, he smirked as i walked and when I finally got to him I sat on the warm sand next to him "you look so hot" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Let's go in the water" he nodded and stood up, he held hhis hand up and helped me stand and then we made our way to the water hand-in-hand, I went in first and Jacob followed.

I swam away from him, wanted him to chase me, which he did. When I got far enough away from the house so my parents wouldn't hear I stopped and seconds later I felt Jacob's strong arms wrap around my waist, I turned and faced him, our faces were inches apart "Have I told you how hot you look?" he asked and I giggled and leaned in and kissed him.

His hands were at my waist and he pulled me close to him but our moment was ruined when I heard a boat stop next to us "We're going to shore for a while, we won't be long. Behave yourself's" mum said and then pulled away in the boat.

"Let's go back to the house... there's something I wanna do" he nodded and we raced eachother to the shore.

I got to my bedroom and grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him into my room, locking the door behind us. I started kissing him and he kissed back, he gently pushed me up against the wall and started placing little kisses on my neck "Jake. It's my birthday and I want you" he stopped and looked into my eyes.

I nodded for him to carry on "Ren... are you absolutly posotive about this?" I nodded and pulled him closer to me and kissed him again.

We made our way to my bed and pulled him ontop of me as I fell onto it, he put his hands either side of his head so that he wouldn't crush me "I love you" I whispered to him and moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

"That's good because I love you too" I giggled as he kissed down my neck and then when he couldn't go any lower because of my clothing, he pushed my maxi dress down my body and I kicked it off when it got to my knees.

I felt a little embaressed laying here infront of him like this, I flipped us so I was ontop of him and straddled his waist because now it was my turn to tease him, I started off below his ear placing small kisses and I worked my way further down and when I got to the waistband of his board shorts I slipped my fingers inside and pulled them down.

Of course I knew Jacob would be blessed in that area but I honestly felt a little intimidated by the size of it "You OK?" he asked when he realised I had stopped, I smiled and nodded. To make things evan I took my bikini top off and then my bikini bottoms "Wow" he said breathing out.

He rolled us so I was beneath him again "You sure you wanna do this?" he questioned.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I said and I meant every word, he nodded and slowly he pushed into me. It hurt at first and I gasped a breath which made him stop "I'm fine" I assured him and he carried on.

After a few minutes it stopped hurting and it felt amazing, we had a steady pace but it was to slow for my liking "Jacob" I moaned out.

All to quickly we reached our peaks and we screamed out eachother's names as we hit our release.

**Jacob**

I flopped onto the bed and laid next to her "How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?" I asked. I got all worried and for the first few minutes she looked like she was in pain and I hated to see her in pain.

"I'm fine... I promise. Yes it hurt a little at first but I'm OK now" after she assured me that she was OK there was only one more thing that I could think about, Bella and Edward were going to kill me. They would know, I know it, they'll be able to smell me on her and... I'm so dead.

Ren put her hand on my chest "What are you thinking about?" she asked, I put my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as possible.

"Just thinking about how your parents are going to kill me" she giggled

"I'm sure they won't. Well at lease mum won't" she leaned up and kissed me on the lips "They know how I feel about you and know that if they hurt you then they hurt me"

**Edward**

I didn't want to go but Bella made me, she could make me do anything. As we got to the other side I helped her put and she interlaced our fingers together and dragged me through the streets "They'll be OK. They're not stupid"

I trusted Renesmee not to be silly but Jacob, he was another story. I didn't trust him alone with her, I know what he thinks so I have every reason not to trust him.

We walked through the streets and looked in all the shop windows "Alice will kill us if we don't get her a present" Bella said as she stopped outside a shop window looking at all the stuff they had.

My mind was on Jacob and Renesmee and what they could be doing, she's my little girl and I want what's best for her which isn't Jacob "Edward!"

"Sorry, what?" she sighed in annoyance.

"Let's get back" she seemed upset and I wanted to tell her we could stay here for a little longer because that's what would make her happy but I needed to put my mind at rest.

We got to the boat and we pulled away from the dock "Bella, I'm sorry but I just need to make sure she's OK, I did try ringing her and Jacob so we could stay but they wouldn't answer... I'm just worried"

She came up behind me and put her arms around my waist "I know. I'm sorry, maybe the four of us could come here tomorrow night"

"Yeah"

**Renesmee**

I heard a boat pulling up "They're home" I said to Jacob, we rushed around getting our clothes back on and made our way to the living room and put the TV on, sitting on the couch "Hi" I said as they walked through the door.

"Hey, what'd you guys do?" mum asked sitting with dad on the other sofa.

"Nothing much" I said and dad looked at me with an intense stare, he knew I was lying "Did you guys have fun?" I asked and they just nodded in response. Talk about Awkward moment.

**Let me know what you guys think. Mwah! xxx**


	3. I'm Not You

**Chapter 3 guys... enjoy!**

**Bella**

Something obviously happened yesterday when me and Edward went to shore but I just didn't know what, Jacob isn't how he normally is with her which is really hands on... obviously not too much in front of me and Edward, but he would hold her hand or have his arm around her but nothing.

That morning I seen her sitting on the beach, Jacob had gone to shore to get some food for Ren and himself and Edward had gone hunting around the island. I sat next to and she looked up from her book "You OK?" I asked and she nodded. "You don't seem it" I infromed her.

"Mum I'm fine" she answered, no emotion in her voice "Just tired" I could tell by her face that she was lying, she looked guilty.

I decided to press further "Did something happen between you and Jacob? You teo don't seem to be acting the way you normally do, you both seem off"

She shrugged and turned back to her book so I snatched it off her "Tell me what's going on. The less you tell me the more I get worried and the more I ask you questions and the more you get annoyed. It can't be that bad"

She turned to face me "Promise you won't get mad" she asked and I nodded but I just got so worried about her, what had she done that could possibly make me mad? "Last night when you and dad went to shore, me and Jake... well we, we had sex"

What? Sex? Her and Jacob? What was wrong with him? Did he have a death wish? "Why are you sad?"

"Because I think he doesn't want me anymore, maybe I wasn't good enough. He hasn't spoken to me this morning or last night after you two came home, he just about looks at me. What if I wasn't good looking enough? What if it's because I'm not you?"

**Renesmee**

I know how Jake used to feel about my mum and even though normal girls would stay well clear of a guy who used to be in love with their mum, well I don't exactly have a normal family so maybe normal family rules didn't apply.

Maybe he thought me and him was a mistake and that he did actually want mum but he couldn't have her for obvious reasons so he felt like he had to settle for me, plain old me.

My mum put her arms around me and brought me in close to her "You listen to me. I'm not mad about what you and Jacob did but I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but one thing I know is that he loves you, he would die for you without even having to think about it. If you asked him not to ever change into a wolf again I bet you he wouldn't, he adores you and even though him and your dad don't get on I know for a fact that he wouldn't let you be with Jacob if he didn't think the same... he's a good judge of character"

Then why doesn't he want to touch me or even talk to me after what happened?

**Jacob**

What the hell am I going to do? I completly forgot that she was half human and could easily get pregnant, if it only took a couple of times to get Bella pregnant by Edward who was SUPPOSED to be unable to get her pregnant then it could only take the once for me and Ren to be expecting. Why didn't I think about that or procations or tell her to wait till today when I go to shore and can get protection?

I handed the woman behind the till the money for mine and Ren's food even though I was going to be eating most of it as Ren didn't eat a lot of human food, she handed me the change and I made my way back to the boat.

If me and Ren had a baby what would it be? Part human, part werewolf and part vampire. That is just fucked up! The volturi wanted to kill Ren because she was half human and half vampire. They would want to torture a child with werewolf, vampire and human genes.

As I got onto the boat and pulled away I tried to stop thinking about it because if Edward heard these thoughts then I would surely be tortured and killed.

After the longish journey back to Isle Esme I parked the boat but seen Bella and Ren on the beach, Bella was hugging her, it looked like Ren was crying but I couldn't be sure until I got closer "Hey!" I called out.

Ren looked up and my suspions were confirmed when I seen the tears falling down her face, her and Bella got up. Ren went inside and Bella walked towards me and stopped about a foot infront of me "I know what happened between you and her last night. She thinks you don't her anymore, she thinks you still love me"

"Why would she think that?" I asked her.

"Because you haven't spoken to her or touched her since... she thinks you don't want her! Go and make this right Jake or so God help me... or you" with that she turned away and walked towards the house.

Damn it.

**Edward**

"I know what happened between you and her last night. She thinks you don't her anymore, she thinks you still love me" I heard Bella's voice say.

"Why would she think that?" Jacob asked.

"Because you haven't spoken to her or touched her since... she thinks you don't want her! Go and make this right Jake or so God help me... or you" what the hell was going on and why wasn't I in the loop.

I went to the house and could hear Jacob knocking on Ren's door, Bella come to greet me and pushed me outside the house and dragged me towards the boat "They need to talk in private"

She pushed me onto the boat and started pulling away "Bella what is going on?" I asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

I took over steering and Bella stood behind me "Edward I don't want you to be mad or do something that you know you will regret so when we get to shore and there are people around I will tell you"

**I need some more reviews guys. Please please please review and suscribe, love you all xxx**


	4. Human Blood

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee**

Jacob knocked on my bedroom door and I knew it was him because I could smell him "Come in" I sais faintly and he came in seconds later.

He sat on the end of my bed and looked at me "I love you" he said "I don't want you to ever doubt that, what we did last night was one of the best things to ever happen to me and I wouldn't ever change that. The reason I've been a little off is... I'm worred, like I said I loved what we did but we didn't use anything and as much as I love you I'm not ready for kids. I just needed some time to think about stuff"

"You don't need to worry. I'm on the pill and my menstraul cycle isn't all that strong... I have a period like twice a year so..." I didn't kow what else to say. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist and we kissed. "By the way... I love you too"

After kissing for a few minutes he pushed me down onto the bed but it was my turn "I'm in charge" I whispered into his ear and started kissing down his neck, I could hear him groaning and I could feel his excitment as I straddled his waist.

Before long we were ripping eachother's clothes off like animals (ignore the pun) and then once all the clothes were removed... we became one again.

**Edward**

"They did what?" I shouted at Bella when she told me that Jacob and Ren had... had sex! Jacob promised me he would do it tradiationally if they were going to do that.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the dining room opposite Jacob, if she wasn't going to dump him like I had suggested then he neede to know where he stood._

_"I can tell her that she should dump you but she won't listen and to be honest I don't really expect her to listen but promise me something Jacob Black. If want to have a physical relationship with her then you marry her first, after you have asked my permission obviously" I said and I used my threatning voice so he knew I was serious._

_He leaned closer over the table "I promise I will do right by her"_

_End Flashback_

I stormed back to the boat with Bella following me, I had never been so mad in all my life. I just wanted to kill something and let all my anger out "This boat yours?" some boy asked as I got into it with Bella behind me. I nodded in responce and invited him on board with my hand.

"Edward!" Bella hissed at me.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear "It's him or Jacob"

I was kind of hoping she would say take Jacob but she didn't, she stayed silent for a few moments "You can't do this" she whispered to me and I pulled away.

"Sit down!" I shouted at her and she cowered down in front of me. I stood next to the kid that got on the boat with us and when we was far enough out I pushed him down so he was laying on the boat floor then sunk my teeth into him, drinking him dry then beating him by punching and kicking him then I pushed him over board and let him sink.

**Bella**

I couldn't help the tears that flowed when Edward shouted at me, he had never done that before and it scared me when he did and then more tears fell as he drank from that poor kid and then he beat him and threw him over board. I didn't like this Edward, the mean vampire Edward.

when we got to the house I jumped off the boat and used my vampire speed to go into the house, I found Ren and Jacob in the kitchen making food "Your dad knows and he's mad" I said.

They looked at me and Ren ran towards me "Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" she asked, worried and concerned for my safety. Edward came intp the house seconds later and came to the kitchen were he had obviously heard us speaking

**Renesmee**

"Dad I..." I began but he cut me off.

"Don't even speak to me, I am so dissapointed in you" then he turned to Jacob "And you need to stay away from her" he warned.

Jacob moved closer to dad and shook his head "No way. I love and worship her, I give her everything she wants and I make her happy. Why can't you just accept that?" he said and that's when I noticed my dad's red eyes.

I gasped in shook "You drank human blood" dad turned to look at me and opened his mouth to speak "How could you do that? Take another human's life? Kill someone's child? What if someone did that to me, how would you feel?" he didn't answer me "Answer me!" I screamed.

One of the things I hated the most was vampire's drinking human blood. I had never drunk human blood apart from when mum was pregnant with me and I drank hers but from the second I was born till now I hadn't had a single drop.

I knew how mad Jacob was because he had a deal with dad so I wasn't suprised when Jacob threw a punch at him.

They made their way outside and started fighting eachother, both of them using their special strength but dad was winning so Jacob moved away from him, stripped his clothes off and turned into a wolf and they started fighting again.

**As always, let me know what you think. Much Love xoxoxo**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5**

**Renesmee**

They stopped fighting when Jacob was on the floor, he had turned back into human form and was laying on the sand, bleeding from all places and I screamed in horror then ran over to his side "Mum get some towels" I seen his eyes start to close "Jake, stay awake... c'mon you have to stay awake"

It didn't take long before his closed and fell into unconciousness "Mum he won't wake up!" I screamed and cried, she rushed over to me and placed a towel over Jacob's private area.

"His pulse is weak, he doesn't have much time. His body can't repair it's self... there's to much damage done" I got up from Jacob's side and went over to my dad and started punching him with the sides of my fists in the chest "I hate you and I will never be able to forgive you for this!"

He tried to put his arms around me and hug me but I pushed him away "Can't we change him?" I asked my mum.

She shook her head "I'm sorry sweetie. I don't think he'd want that, I think he'd rather die a wolf don't you?" I went back to to his side and held his hand.

All I want id for him to wake up, tell me he loves me one more time, look into my eyes one last time. "Jake if you love me then wake up... please wake up, I have to tell you something and if you die on me then you won't ever know" I whispered to him, knowing full well that my parents could hear me.

I put my hand to his neck to try and feel a pulse but there wasn't one and he was cold... he was dead "You killed him!" I shouted to my dad "I hate you so much!"

My mum pulled me into her arms and she hugged me as I cried "He won't ever know" I repeated between sobs and my mum kept asking me what I meant but I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't "I need him back"

_THREE YEARS LATER_

"Mummy mummy mummy!" Jacob shouted as he jumped onto my bed at seven in the morning, it's Sunday... the day of rest. "C'mon, get up... I'm hungry" he jumped off my bed and ran into the kitchen.

Yeah that's right, I wasn't on the pill when me and Jacob had sex and I knew I was pregnant on that Island, I could just feel it. As you can probably tell I hd a little boy and he was named after his father, we moved into Jacob's home with his dad when we came back. I lived in La Push and I didn't speak to my dad neither did my mum. They broke up a few weeks after he killed Jake.

Billy died two years ago of a heart attack so now it was just me and Jake and sometimes my mum visits, dad tried many times to get into contact with me and Jacob but I couldn't talk to him or face him... not after what he did to us.

I got outof bed and went into the kitchen to make Jake his breakfast, not only did he look like his dad but everything about him. His personality, his looks, his food habits, sleeping habits.

"Mummy can we go and see Seth today?" he asked whilst eating his breakfast. Seth was his Godfather and I think Jacob would of wanted that but Seth was teaching him how to ply football and soccor and Jacob was getting addicted to it.

The other day he kicked a soccor ball in the house and broke three plates "I don't know, let me ring him and see what he's doing OK?" he nodded and went back to watching cartoons.

There was a knock on my door so I went and answered it and seen mum on the other side "Hi mum" I said and we hugged, I invited her in and lead her through to the living room. She handed me a letter and I could tell from the writing on the front that it was from dad. "Watch him a minute" she nodded and I went to my bedroom and locked the door before opening the letter and reading it.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_It's been a while since I spoke to you, even if it was over the phone with you shouting at me because honestly I prefer that to not hearing anything from you or Jacob._

_Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper say hello and Alice wants you to ring her to arange a shopping date. Rose and Esme will probably come with you._

_I really hope that you can one day forgive me for the horrible things I did to you and Jacob. I know it was a terriable thing I did and when we started fighting that day I honsetly did not want to kill him because I knew you would hate me if I did and I was right._

_I know it was Jaco'b birthday last week. Of course I didn't forget. In the envelope should be a cheque for him to buy something nice, I would of got him a present but I don't know what he's into. Your mum also told me that you were having money problems so there's a cheque for you as well, I know it's not much but I hope it will help. _

_Please send you mother and Jacob my love and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Much Love _

_Dad xxx_

I put my hand in the envelope and pulled out the two cheques, the one addressed to Jacob was $2000 and the cheque addressed to me was for $50,000.

Of course I knew how wealthy my family were but this is ridiculous. I went out to my mum and showed her the cheques "Any for me?" she joked,. Since she left dad she didn't take handouts but I knew how much she was struggling she decided to leave the Cullen family behind her when her and dad split off and start a new fresh life so she had to get a job and all sorts and because she didn't go to college she didn't have many job oppurtunities.

I handed her the cheque for $50,000 "You need it more then me"

"No" she put it back in my hand "This is yours and you keep it, I don't need it. I am perfectlly fine on my own" she was such a bad liar.

Mum left about one o'clock that afternoon so I rang Seth and he said he was on his way round, true to his word he was round minutes later and took Jacob to the back of the house to play football.

Life without Jacob was horrible and hard, sometimes I hated him for leaving me and Jacob like that but deep down I loved him so much it hurt and I knew I was never going to find love again but I was happy having Jake in my life, he helped fill the gap that was missing, I'm gonna be OK on my own.

**That was the last chapter guys... review and suscribe, much love xoxoxo**


	6. PLEASE READ

**I have had many reviews about people not liking the ending but I just want to explain that I wanted to do something different and stand out from the crowd which is what writing is all about, I didn't want to have the same boring happy ever after ending because after a while that will get boring. I wanted something that would shock people which it did so I achieved what I wanted to... I apologise for those people who read the story and wanted a happy ever after and never got it.**

**Aramantha xoxoxo**


End file.
